Storm in a Cafe
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Helga meets someone in a Cafe that she hasn't seen for ten years how will it go? Most importantly will she be able to forgive him for what he said and did?


Storm in the Café.

**Disclaimer: Q: Do you own Hey ARnold?**

**Puella Pulchra: ... Yes**

**Q (skepically) : Really?**

**Puella Pulchra : No**

**I do not own Hey Arnold.**

**A/N can you guess who the mysterious person is? Read on and find out, It probably won't be a surprise.**

Helga sat silently at the small Café drinking her coffee. She was waiting for someone, someone she had not seen for over ten years after a fight they had had.

He had called her about a week before asking her if she could visit him in Hillwood. After talking it over with her husband she had called him back up and had agreed to drive down to Hillwood to meet him.

So now she was sitting down, writing in her notebook and drinking a cup of coffee to calm herself down as she waited for him to show up.

The bell above the door rang indicating that someone had entered the tea shop. Helga looked up and saw that it was the person she was expecting. He scanned the crowded Café before his eyes landed on her. With the grim smile set on his face he made his way over to her.

"Hello, Helga" He said to her. Helga nodded to him and motioned for him to sit down which he did.

He had not changed since the last time she saw him – which had not been under the best circumstances.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" She asked him getting straight to the point.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry" The man said. "For what I did all those years ago, and what I said to you last time I saw you, I can see now that I was wrong."

Helga resisted the urge to slap the man, as it was she did yell at him. "Sorry?" She screeched causing many costumers to look at her oddly, but her anger had been inflamed and she did not care. "You cut me out of your life for 10 years and the most you can say is sorry!?" She yelled at him, completely enraged.

"Helga I -" The man started but Helga was too enraged.

"I spent weeks, weeks at Phoebe's house trying to get back on my feet after what you did!" She told him sharply. She did not care that she was making a scene, this was ten years worth of anger that she had held back and now she had to let loose. "Not only that but you never even returned my phone calls when I tried to make things right with you." Helga finished before calming down a little.

"You just couldn't believe that what was right for you, was not what was right for me" Helga sighed the fight taken straight out of her.

The man sighed hurt written all over his face. "Helga -?"

"And now look at me I'm a successful author, married to a wonderful man who loves me for me and would never want to hurt me and 2 wonderful children." Helga said sharply her hands shaking. Betraying her anger. "Of which you've blatantly refused to see!"

"Helga!" The man said sharply trying to get her attention. Helga glared at him "_What?_" She said acidly.

"I know I screwed up probably more times than I can count" He started regretfully, "I know that there is very little I can do to make it up to you and _I know_ that we can never have a proper relationship with you … but I hope that one day you can learn to tolerate me and at least let me see your children once in a while," He told her then he sighed as if the next sentence was physically painful "and I will try to give your-_"_ Here he looked like the word was stuck in his throat "_Husband _a chance_"_ He said the word husband like it was a disease that would cripple you for life.

Helga seethed. "You still can't accept the fact that I married him, can you? I love him just as I did ten years ago when I was 18 and he asked for my hand, and nothing you did back then or now will change that" She told him feeling a small satisfaction when he flinched a little.

"I know that now," He told her, looking both properly chastised and embarrassed.

Helga scoffed. "How? you've never even visited"

"Your happy" Helga looked at him confused but the man did not elaborate, he did not need too because a moment later Helga's eyes widened before she returned to glaring. The man continued on not wanting another screaming match.

" Helga I do want things too be right by us, you can't want to wake up one morning and find I died without making things right between us do you?" He said trying to be reasonable.

Helga looked like she was actually considering it, before she sighed. "No" She admitted taking another sip of her coffee. "but I can't just trust you again not after the hell you put me through" Helga told him her blond features taking on a sad look.

"I know" he told her and he did, he truly did. "I won't force you or rush you but maybe one day we can get along"

Helga nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"I still live at the same house my phone number has not changed call anytime" He told her.

Helga nodded her stern gaze softening just a bit. She shrugged to him and he smiled sadly at her and left.

After another couple of minutes had passed, Helga got up and left.

* * *

"I'm home" She called going up to her husband.

"Up here" A male voice called up to her. "I'm in Isabelle's room"

Helga smiled and went up to her seven-year old daughter's room.

"Where's Tyler?" She asked as she entered seeing her husband play with their daughter. She had her husbands face but Helga's eyes. Their three-year old son was the exact opposite, having Helga's face (including the unibrow and the over bite) and her husband's eyes.

"He's at Phoebe's playing with Sophie" He told her looking at her in concern. He turned to Isabelle for a moment. "I need to talk to your mother, Ok Belle?" he told her. Isabelle just nodded to him too busy sitting at her little table drawing a picture.

He quietly left the room and turned to his wife. "How did it go?" He asked her.

"He apologized and told me he wanted to try to be in my life" She whispered not wanting Belle to overhear.

"What did you say?' her husband asked.

"in a nutshell?" At her love's nod she continued. "That I don't want to wake up after 30 years and find out that I can't make things right because he's dead"

Her husband hugged her. "but you can't trust him yet" He said speaking her unspoken thought.

"Not after the last fight, not after what happened during those years of when I was younger" Helga told him.

"Yeah I'm so sorry I chose that time right after proposing to go to San Lorenzo with my parents" he said actually sounding sorry.

"No don't be that fight between him and me was coming for a long time Arnold it just happened to be when you weren't there" She told him.

"None the less…" he started.

"Don't' Helga commanded "It's fine now things between me and Bob are looking up" Helga said not caring that what she said a few moments ago was a complete contradiction of what she just said.

Arnold just smiled at her. "Whatever you say Helga"

Helga smirked. "Darn right football head, Whatever _I_ say" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**End**

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked it. **

**This was actually me trying to listen to my dad's advice about how authors should only give up information grudgingly and only when it's important for the reader to know.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review if you did review if you did not. But constructive criticism only please – no flames.**

**I purposefully kept the details of the fight ambiguous since your imagination is probably way better than anything I could come up with but...**

**If you do have questions PM me or put them in a review and I'll get back to you**


End file.
